happykissfandomcom-20200213-history
Nanao Wakura
Nanao Wakura (和倉七緒, Wakura Nanao) is a 3rd year high school student and the president of the Defense Club. He has a sunny disposition and is usually smiling. For some reason, people have a difficult time going against his wishes. Nanao is good friends with Ryouma and enjoys teasing himCharacter bio page.. When he makes a pledge with a kiss to Kalulus, he transforms into the Magic Knight of the Moon, Luna Kiss. Appearance Nanao is a man with slightly wavy blond hair of a medium length with brown eyes, where part of his bangs falls between. He wears a standard Binan High School uniform with his jacket left unbuttoned to reveal a non-standard gray vest. Nanao wears a white button-up shirt and a school tie beneath his vest. Personality A laid back individual, Nanao doesn't let anything bother him. He's calm and almost carefree, usually seen with a broad smile on his face. As the leader of the Defense Club, he considers the other members to be "his kids"Episode 3 - Happy Icecream and wants to make sure that the other four members are having fun. Nanao goes as far as to bring snacks to the club room to surprise the other members of the club. Beneath his cheerful smile is a cunning personality that, at times, borders on sadism. Nanao enjoys seeing his friends be uncomfortable as demonstrated by his consistent teasing of Ichiro, who he knows has a crush on him. History When Nanao was a first year at Binan High School, his name was drawn together with Taiju's name to run the soft-served ice cream booth. They worked together so well that the ingredients quickly sold out and, two years later, their ice cream booth is considered legendaryEpisode 3 - Happy Icecream. Although Nanao is president of the Earth Defense Club, he proposes no real activities in the club room other than typical get-togethers with food and tea. When Kalulus forms a bond with him and the other members of Happy Kiss, he has fun with it, teasingly pointing his magic staff at Ryouma. Nanao, like the rest of Happy Kiss, often frequents the Kurotama Bathhouse. When he does, he usually brings a tray to rest a teapot and cup on so that he can comfortably drink tea in the bath. During the school year, it was revealed that he filled his class’ time capsule with notes cheerfully mocking his classmates’ problems or their deepest secrets. When questioned why he did this, Nanao noted that surely ten years was enough time to get over any problems his classmates may have had. It was also revealed during this time that when Ichiro was younger, he admired Nanao as his senpai from the bottom of his heart. Ichiro still admires him to this day, getting visibly flustered with Nanao teases him, which only makes Nanao want to tease him more. Although he is a member of Happy Kiss, he is on good terms with Edelstein’s Taiju. They share a lot of qualities, such as calling the other members of their group their children and typically wearing a smiling face. Nanao treats his involvement with Happy Kiss almost as a game or something to keep him entertained. In fact, sometimes he fraternizes with enemy, choosing to spend some alone time with Taiju while the rest of Happy Kiss does their own thing. In addition, while the Happy Kiss members may nag Kyoutarou for not taking a more active role in confrontations with Edelstein, Nanao takes an equally passive approach to the confrontations. Instead, he prefers to allow Kyoutarou or Ryouma talk to monsters down. When Ata is turned into a monster by Furanui, he takes on more of a leadership role. While Ata unleashes his anger on Kyoutarou, Nanao focuses his attention on Taiju. The way Nanao clashes his magical staff with Taiju's sword is reminiscent of the way En Yufuin from the Battle Lovers clashes his Love Stick with Arima Ibushi from Caerula Adamas. Quotes "Like the moon that illuminates everything below." References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Magic Knights Category:Defense Club Category:Happy Kiss